winters_testingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived/Do Seokjin/Torture Scene
Starts from when Seokjin brought an unconscious Cameron to the hidden tool shed. The dark and deep woods were the perfect spot to carry out his nefarious plans. His gloves felt sticky in his hands. The plastic wrapped around his shoes crumpled ever so loudly. Locking the shed from inside, he set the lamp on a rotten table and carried Cameron to the armed wooden chair in the middle of the shed. He chained Cameron's wrists on the arms and his ankles on the legs with manacles. He wrapped a chain around his waist, tying him down to the chair securely. He gagged him with a thick piece of white cloth, but he let it hang around his neck in the meantime. He searched in his drawstring bag and took out an MP3 player and wireless circumaural headphones. The headphones he put on Cameron's head and he positioned the pads exactly over his ears. His music playlist was waiting to be played. Seokjin walked back to the table where he placed his bag and the lamp. He dimmed the fire, and took out a rubber container from his bag. He held a glass bottle of pure acid over the contained and poured it over until not a drop was left. He set the glass bottle under the table and unsheathed a knife with a blade of platinum from his belt. It wasn't something like Celestial bronze, just some ordinary, noble metal knife. Carefully, he dipped it in the acid, and he could feel the deadly liquid trying to sear the metal, but he was certain it would resist the acid long after the night would have passed. '' ''He heard a low groan from behind. A slow smirk spread on his lips. He put the knife down on the table, and chuckled darkly. "And so you've awoken," he said. Steadily, he turned on his heels and faced Cameron, who was no more than shocked at what he was seeing. "You really can't wait for a night of fun, can you?" "S-Seokjin? What's going on? Where are we? W-What's this all about?" Cameron, trembling, looked down at the chains that held him. He noticed the dark expression on Seokjin's once-innocent face, and he tried to meet his eyes. "Have I done something wrong? Look, I don't know what's this all for, but please, if I could just―" "Could just what?" Seokjin cut in, walking towards the other with a snake-like grace that made Cameron fear something he doesn't believe in. He took his chin with his index finger and thumb and forced him to look at him. Seokjin smiled and moved his face a few inches away from Cameron's. "See, Cameron, there's only one simple thing that I'd like you to understand." His voice went down to a whisper. "Life is indeed a game, but the only difference is that you can't respawn, or go back to change what you have done. Time doesn't revert back, too. So once you've done something, prepare to face the consequences. And for what you've done that I didn't like, not being able to patch anything up is your consequence." Cameron grasped on the words he was about to say, but the manic smile Seokjin gave him told him nobody could save him. He knew why he was angry at him; he was no fool. Perhaps he could still change his mind. "Seokjin, please, just let me go. I swear I won't get anywhere near you or Kyuhah. Really, Kyuhah is just a friend, and that's all he ever is. He's all yours!" Seokjin eyed him warily, as if he was doubting what he was planning to do. Cameron felt relieved, but Seokjin raising a jar of large spiders―things he feared―was never a change of thought. "Just a friend, you say? How about these, are they your friends, too?" Seokjin turned the cap off, and one by one, he gave him a spider. One on his bare chest, another on his stomach, another on his right shoulder, another on his left thigh, and one last on his face. He laughed as he put the gag back on Cameron's mouth. As he thrashed against the chains and screamed against the cloth, Seokjin took his player and let his thumb hover on the ''play button. "A party requires music, too, right? Dance with your friends, Cameron." The playlist blasted from the headphones over Cameron's ears.'' For a quick moment, Cameron seemed ready to sleep. But his face immediately turned and scrunched to write pain, and he shook his head violently, forcing the headphones off, but only the spider did jump. His feet repeatedly stomped the ground, making the chains rattle like crazy. His agonizing screams were muffled, and all Seokjin did was watch and watch until he got bored of the same thing. Nimbly, he walked back to the table and dipped the knife again in the acid. While humming a song that Kyuhah and he had often played, he let a drop of the acid fall to Cameron's chest from the tip of the knife. Cameron fought against the chains violently. "Oh, if I could just hear you scream, this'd be perfect." Seokjin didn't want to risk the silence, so he was limited to hurting him. Cameron's face was a bad shade of red and purple, and veins were starting to show under his skin. His eyes rolled back and forth, the whites filling with red lines. Harrowingly slow, Seokjin traced Cameron's face with his knife, piercing the skin and bringing the blade down. From his right eyebrow, to his cheek, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, and on his abdomen he made random slashes. Blood trickled from the path the knife took, and the skin around it turned a disgusting green, later to dark marks. '' ''The spiders continued to walk on Cameron. He was a bloody mess, a sight that burned a burden off Seokjin. He writhed in pain, his cries were cloaked away, and every time he moved, it hurt him. He was hurting himself like torture, just as Seokjin had planned. Adding more pain was enjoying. Seokjin retrieved the metal forceps he had been heating from the fire in the lamp. "Well, Cameron, I'm bored. What should we do now?" he teased, the obnoxious music escaping the pads of the headphones. He could hear the song clearly from a distance. '' ''Cameron kept struggling, tears coming out of his bloody eyes. Slowly, Seokjin pried his left pinky fingernail off of its nail bed, and blood bloomed from the cloth that covered Cameron's mouth. "Screamed you chords out, didn't you?" Seokjin laughed as dark lunacy woud suggest, and he glared up at Cameron, who met his eyes. Seokjin tilted his head slightly, and a demonic grin spread across his face. "I like parties too, Cameron." The chained boy thrashed and screamed that the chair seemed likely to break as Seokjin took off another nail. One by one he did so while he maniacally laughed after each one and asked, "Does it feel good?", "Are you enjoying this?", "Do you know how this makes me so happy?", "I'm not insane, am I?" Blood spilled from his denailed fingers, and Seokjin stood up. He pulled Cameron's head back by grabbing a fistful of hair, and he gave him a deranged smile. "How did you like that, Cameron? Do you now understand how you hurt me? Guess what, I discovered what fun there is in seeing someone suffer more than you did. Let's do it again, all right? You're so resistant, anyway." ''A few more hours passed, and Cameron slowly gave in to madness. He was blind and mute and deaf, and his brain couldn't take any more. Seokjin noticed his eyes closing, and he frowned at the short time he used his life for fun and revenge. ''